A Forbidden Friendship
by YoujustgotLokid
Summary: Loki 'finds' a wolf pup, and takes it to Midgard as a last resort, he meets with the avengers once again, and all kinds of mischief happens.
1. Chapter 1

Now, there is one thing that all Asgardian prisoners bearing magic should know; and that is that when you are put in a cell, you shall have shackles put on you, and those shackles will stop you from using magic.

However, Loki had been recently captured and put in his cell, the guards were too busy with another; more violent, prisoner to realize that he had not had these shackles put on and tightened to the brink of pain around his wrists. This rendered Loki able to use his magic to gain access out of his cell.

Loki heard some debating going on between some of the guards, and worked out an escape plan. He snuck out of his cell, and quietly, went and crept up behind the guards. He frowned as he peered over their armoured shoulders and saw a cowering wolf pup, which had obviously found its way through from Midgard. One of the guards was ordered to kill the pup, and was just about to strike it on the neck for a quick death, when Loki piped up.

"Wait, do you really think it deserves this?"

"Well, it is our order to do so, sir."

"I will take it."

"LOKI, YOU SHALL NOT TAKE THE PUP, IT IS BETTER OFF DEAD THAN HERE!" a bellowing voice, which Loki instantly recognised as Odin's; sliced through the noise like a hot knife through butter.

The guards stepped back from the frightened puppy. The pup lifted its head and looked at Loki with crystal blue eyes, with a look which almost said "Thank you for saving my life".

Loki turned and let a smile creep across his pale lips, he stared Odin straight in the eye for a few seconds, before swiftly dashing and scooping the pup up in his arms, he ran through the halls of the buildings, until he managed to get to a pathway. One of HIS pathways- only he knew, he ran through the damp, echoing tunnel and tumbled through to the other side. Midgard.

Loki still (amazingly) had the pup in his arms, which had it's head tightly snugged against Loki's chest, and he felt it's tiny heart racing against his. Loki struggled to his feet, and gazed around at the Midgardian City. One building was instantly recognizable- Stark Tower.

Loki headed over to the tall building- feeling almost certain his brother would be there…


	2. Chapter 2- Cushions

Loki arrived in Stark tower, and hastily pushed the button on the lift. The doors slid open, and he hopped inside, listening to the awful lift music- much to his disgust.

A couple of minutes later, Loki and the pup (which he now deemed as male) stepped out of the lift and into the room he had been kept prisoner with the Avengers- but hey, at least it had a bar.

Loki placed the puppy down on the floor, and proceeded to stroke the tiny creatures forehead softly. Just as the pup was opening its eyes, Tony came stomping in wearing his Iron Man suit. The puppy's eyes widened and he got up and shot underneath the nearest coffee table.

Loki got up to his feet as Tony said "What are you doing here?"

"Are you not surprised, Stark?"

"Uh,yes. I guess you want your brother, but first, GET THAT PUPPY OUTTA MY TOWER!"

The puppy shuffled further under the coffee table.

It took some coaxing to get the puppy out, and he was dehydrated. Soon, he was up to health, and he bounded over to Tony, tail wagging frantically.

Tony; of course, was still annoyed with the puppy, so the pup bounded back over to Loki, who whispered in his ear, not thinking he would understand.

The puppy skipped over to Stark; still in his suit, and cocked his leg over Tony's.

As Tony yelled, Loki just sat and smirked, he called the puppy back with a click of his fingers and the puppy came scampering back to him. He petted the dog on the head, and as he was doing so, he thought of a name, a truly Norse name- Njord.

Tony stormed out of the room, and went to fix the circuits in the leg of the suit. As soon as he was out of sight, Loki burst out laughing- and Njord yapped in agreement. Loki was swinging on his chair and mixing Tony's Alcohol up, he knew he would get a reaction- and besides, he had nothing else to do anyway. He proceeded to do this while Njord found a cushion- Loki assumed he was going to sleep on it, but no. The puppy took the corner of the cushion (which was bigger than he was) and dragged it around the room, occasionally tripping over it. Njord stopped in the middle of the room; at this point, Loki had started to follow him to try and get the cushion back, but Njord just did what he wanted to. Feathers flying everywhere, Loki was shouting at Njord to stop shaking the cushion, but it didn't work, he did stop shaking it- but just carried on chewing it and sneezing occasionaly when he got his nose tickled by the feathers he was pulling out of the dead cushion.


End file.
